oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolfgang's Gang
Land Ho! Harlan had heard a lot about Wano. Firstly, their Empress. Daddy L. Legs was one of the four Yonko, the strongest woman in the world. In fact, she probably had the best chance against the Fleet Admiral. Not only that, Harlan had heard about her prowess in combat. Was it wrong that it slightly aroused him? Secondly, Harlan had heard about Wano’s prosperity. Under the rule of Legs, they had become a superpower nation. All that meant to Harlan was that they definitely had some good steak somewhere around. He’d find it, but after his little meeting. A few days ago, Harlan had reached out to the Black Widow. A letter telling her about his relation to Wolfgang, and how he wanted to train under him. Because if Osiris was afraid of him, that mean that he could train Harlan into being something that the Vice-Admiral also feared. And then Bluey would be easy pickings for the Half-Mink. So as he stepped foot onto the ground of Wano, he let out a powerful and excited howl, as if to let the island know that he had finally arrived. And he'd stay until his terms were met. The moment that Harlan had entered the seas belonging to the Empire of Wano, his ship had been spotted and appropriately run through various identifiers. He was identified as such, and due to the various files of paperwork that Legs had pushed through a few days ago, Harlan was allowed access to enter the land without being subjected to attack. However, it wasn't like Wano was aggressive anyway. Even if Harlan hadn't been considered a VIP, all he would have had to do was meet with an agent and identify himself. For many, they believed that this was Wano's flaw; that they were too welcoming. Others viewed it as a sign of strength. Legs viewed it as the latter. For what reason would she have to worry about a pirate with a bounty of 350,000,000? Surely, Harlan had potential, but it was untapped. There were few who boasted a threat to Legs, and those were people who would never come to Wano anyway. Therefore, the howl was indicative enough for her as she rested in an immense train that remained parked in a train-yard a few miles away from Harlan. Such ferocity and strength in his roar! No doubt he was Wolfgang's spawn, not because of his individual power, but because Legs was certain any half mink under the age of thirty had to be Wolfgang's. She stood up from her chair and stepped outside of her train. "I'll be back in a moment; I need to go grab our guest." And like that, Legs was gone, flickering from existence. Because of her size, most thought her incapable of speed, but such was the power of her devil fruit. By tapping into the speed of a spider, Legs could gain their speed in proportion to her body size, granting her the power to cover miles in a literal second. The moment she flashed, she was already there, appearing before Harlan in a second; her shadow encapsulating his six-framed body. "Hello!" Legs cheered, a smile stapled onto her visage. "You're Harlan, right?!" Harlan flinched at the sound of Legs’ voice. Not her speed, which was definitely impressive of course, but it was calming in a way. In all honesty, he expected her to be a bit more “argh matey” with a scraggly voice. So this was definitely a welcome surprise. “That’s me!” the hybrid yapped, making finger guns and firing them at the Yonko as a greeting. This was as formal as Harlan would get, but he’d surely deteriorate from this eventually. “Thanks for having me over, my guy. Nice place you got here.” he continued, his head constantly moving around as if he was looking for something. “So,” he began. “Where’s Wolfgang?” Category:KontonMan Category:Berserkchart486 Category:Role-Plays